What Happens in the Bedroom
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: "Caroline had a very clear idea of where the night was probably heading. And she felt no trepidation, only a dangerous tingle of excitement coursing through her. She wanted this, she realized, had maybe even been wanting this for a while." Klefarolkah drabble series featuring Klaroline, Stebekah, Rebekoline, and Klefan MATURE CONTENT


**What Happens in the Bedroom**

**Okay, so this is an attempt at Klefarolkah (Klaroline, Stebekah, Klefan, and Rebekoline). **

********Very mature sexual themes. You have been warned. **

* * *

_**Sometime in the 1920's**_

Stefan ran his hands down Rebekah's sides, loving how her body looked beneath his, her creamy skin, her pert nipples, her hair wild and tangled from their kissing, her lips swollen from the same, and he was hard and aching for her. He moved his hips forward, his cock pressed against her slit, and at her mewl, the tugging on his shoulders, he thrust into her. The both moaned in pleasure, neither moving, adjusting for a moment to the feeling of being connected, even as they found each other's lips once more, kissing in short gasps and pants.

As he began to move though, slowly at first before increasing his speed- sex was the only arena Stefan really had any semblance of control in, and even that control was tenuous- he felt calloused hands on his back, gripping his shoulders for a moment, one hand remaining on his left shoulder while the other traveled down. He felt a sudden shock; Stefan had forgotten about Klaus' presence in the room, drunk as he was on alcohol and blood, distracted by Rebekah and her body. But he was made very aware of the presence of his friend, especially when the hand that had moved down gripped one of Stefan's right leg, wrapping it around what Stefan could feel was a very naked waist. The movement changed the angle of his thrusts into Rebekah, and at her cry of surprise, of pleasure, he nearly forgot about the man at his back once more. Until he felt a prodding against his puckered hole, a feeling Stefan had never known before, the slick tip causing him a moment of confusion before he realized what it was with stark clarity. He steeled himself for a moment, expecting Klaus to thrust into him then and there without and formalities, never having had sex with a man before but if he was going to have sex with a man- and why not? vampires were above the law and social conventions- he would want it to be Klaus he realized.

It was a startling realization, but somehow it felt... right. And when the prodding went away, Stefan missed it. He had wanted Klaus' hard length to be buried in him as he fucked Rebekah. He wanted it. He wanted it all. But, when Klaus' hand moved from his shoulder, tracing the hole where his dick had been positioned before, Stefan understood. He was new to this, after all, and he realized, even as his body tensed when Klaus pushed a finger into him slowly, inch by inch, adding another and another finger to the mix, that in the same way he had stretched Rebekah just minutes earlier, bringing her to the throes of orgasm, that his body had to be prepared for Klaus.

He wished he would get on with it though; he wasn't sure how long that he could last, the feeling of burying himself into Rebekah, his movements growing jerkier by the moment, and Klaus' fingers pressing into him might prove to be too much, and he was worried that he would come and this would be over before it even really began. Then he felt the fingers removed from him, quickly, almost painfully, replaced by Klaus' hard length. He had thrust into him in one clean, powerful movement, and Stefan almost collapsed on Rebekah, his pattern stuttering, nearly stopping for a moment, until both Klaus' hands moved to rest on his hips, pushing him down into Rebekah and nearly removing Stefan from him, before pulling him back up, encasing his length in him. Klaus sped up the movements, growing quicker and quicker with every cycle, Rebekah raising her own hips to meet Stefan's, and the contact was almost too much. It was an amazingly foreign, wonderful feeling to be pushing into someone and to have someone push into him at the same time, hitting spots he didn't know he had.

All that could be heard in the room was the slap of skin against skin against skin, the headboard pounding into the wall, the growls and grunts and moans coming from the three lovers, gasping breaths and pleas for more and harder and faster.

Then Stefan felt the fangs against his throat, on either side two sets of fangs poised to drop into his veins. He felt his fangs lower in response, and he moved his mouth to Rebekah's neck. Simultaneously, they all bit down, and they all groaned at the euphoric feeling that came with drinking another vampire's blood, especially connected as they were. And as the swallowed down the blood, their movements became even less precise, speeding up as they all felt their release on the horizon.

Rebekah came first toppling as she tore away from Stefan's neck with a cry, nails digging into his arms and drawing blood. It was the feel of her walls clenching around him that finally propelled Stefan over the edge, his movements ceasing as he released into her, even as he continued to drink down her blood. Klaus didn't stop though, he just increased his pace for several more moments, until finally Stefan felt him stiffen, felt the hot liquid of Klaus' release shoot into him before he collapsed against his back.

Stefan removed his mouth from Rebekah' neck, licking up the excess blood, even as Klaus removed himself from him completely. And he missed it, he missed feel of Klaus' muscular body on his back in contrast with Rebekah's soft, womanly figure.

And then Klaus spoke. "We should do that again sometime."

* * *

_**2032**_

They stumbled into the room, Caroline's lips on Klaus', Rebekah's on Stefan's, and when Klaus peeled her shirt off, Caroline had a very clear idea of where the night was probably heading. And she felt no trepidation, only a dangerous tingle of excitement coursing through her. She wanted this, she realized, had maybe even been wanting this for a while. She stiffened slightly though when she felt soft lips on her bare back, manicured nails tracing a path down. "Relax sweetheart," Klaus spoke against her lips. "We won't do anything you don't want to do, and if you get uncomfortable, we'll stop, alright?"

Caroline nodded, relaxing her back into Rebekah's touch from behind. Klaus' hands moved to her jean button, toying with it for a moment, before undoing it and sliding the zipper down slowly. Caroline moved her hands to the hem of his henly, slipping one underneath the fabric, feeling his muscular torso before pulling back slightly to step out of her jeans, unwittingly increasing the pressure of Rebekah's nails on her skin, and the sharp pain sent a shock straight to her core. She returned her grip to Klaus' shirt, pulling it up and over his head as Rebekah unclasped her bra, and Klaus grasped the fabric, sliding the straps down her arms and pulling it off of her. He gazed hungrily at her chest, lowing his mouth to capture on of her nipples in between his teeth, grasping the other in between his two fingers, and the dull sensations, a pleasurable pain again, sent the desire coursing through her, wetness pooling between her thighs, even as Rebekah continued lazily tracing patterns over her back.

Behind Caroline, Stefan was undressing Rebekah; a difficult task, since with every piece of clothing he wanted to remove from her, he had to pull her away from Caroline. First the shirt, which proved the most difficult since she didn't seem to want to move her hands off of Caroline's naked back, and he gave up on trying to get her to move her hands again once the shirt was off, tearing her bra off of her. The skirt was easy enough to tug down, and he lifted her up so that she could step out of it, and again with her thong he tore the fabric off of her body. Finally though she was undressed in front of him, and he moved his hands to his own clothing, tugging his shirt off quickly and throwing it across the room before slipping out of his jeans and boxers. Klaus was much more patient than he was, he noted, seeing that the original still had his pants on, and Caroline still had the thin barrier of a thong. Stefan moved his attentions back to Rebekah then. He slipped a hand in between their bodies, finding her wet and waiting for him, and he twirled a finger in her juices, finding her clit and gliding over it quickly, before suddenly plunging a finger into her. She arched her back into him, and he felt his dick harden more at the sudden contact of her ass pressing against him. He watched in a lust filled haze as her hands reached out and unceremoniously ripped the fabric clean off of Caroline, to the blond baby vampire's indignant gasp. "Get on with it Nik." Rebekah growled, lust and impatience evident in her tone.

Klaus chuckled lightly, but never the less gave into his sisters demands, removing his mouth from Caroline to her answering growl. She had been enjoying herself, thank you very much, but Klaus silenced her with a quick, yet still lingering kiss before his hands moved to remove his belt. She slapped his hands away lightly, wanting to do it herself, tugging the belt and then his jeans off. And there he was, barred before her, red and swollen, ready for her. Caroline looked at his face quickly, and almost scowled at the smirk she saw there, until he moved back, lowering himself unto the edge of the bed, and beckoning her to come forward with a crooked finger. She obliged immediately, straddling his hips and pressing her lips to his, long and lingering, their tongues dancing together. She nearly jumped when his hand found her clit, tugging on it harshly, and she wound her fingers in his hair, getting lost in the feeling of him, his mouth, his very skilled fingers. And she had to admit that she was even more turned on hearing the sounds Rebekah and Stefan were making behind her, Rebekah obviously getting closer to her release. Klaus increased the speed of his fingers, almost as though he was trying to beat Stefan, and Caroline supposed with his alpha male mentality he was.

And he won, as he almost always did, Caroline tearing herself away from his lips, screaming in pleasure as her head fell to rest in the crook of his neck. She almost, through the pleasurable tingles that wracked her body, didn't hear Rebekah's own scream as she found her release. She did however, feel Klaus scooting them back across the bed, and she mumbled incoherently against his neck in question. He didn't answer though, merely gripped her hips in his hands, lifting her up and twisting her body around so that she was almost suspended a little above his now bent knees, his cock prodding at her opening. She suspected he was waiting for Stefan and Rebekah to join them, and her hunch proved right, when, as soon as the other couple made a move toward the bed, Klaus lowered her down little by little onto him.

Stefan kneeled on the bed, as close to the other pair as he could get, resting his body in between Caroline's outstretched legs, before gripping Rebekah's hips in a similar fashion to what Klaus was doing to Caroline, lowering her onto him as slowly as his patience would allow.

Caroline had twisted her head back, peppering kisses up and down Klaus' throat, while all this was going on, but at the feeling of breasts against her own, her head shot forward, finding Rebekah's face mere inches from her own. She squeaked softly in surprise when Rebekah grabbed the back of her head and pulled it forward, their lips meeting. Caroline couldn't say though that it was entirely unpleasant, and almost as though he knew, the minute Rebekah's tongue swept out, Klaus slammed her down unto him, and she suspected from the groan Rebekah released, opening her mouth for Caroline's exploration, that Stefan had done a similar move. The two girl's tongues danced together, a foreign, new feeling for Caroline, though Rebekah couldn't say the same (let's just say that her brothers weren't the only ones who enjoyed Katherine's affections). Caroline nearly jumped though when a hand, soft and feminine, not at all like the hand she was used to, caressed her thigh, moving, stroking, finding her clit and rolling it between two fingers. This, the feeling of both Klaus and Rebekah pleasuring her was bringing her to new heights.

Rebekah was enjoying the reactions of the young blond, the jumping and the soft gasps and moans at every touch she gave to her; Caroline wasn't inexperienced in sexual activities, Rebekah knew that much, but she suspected that experimenting in the bedroom hadn't exactly been something Caroline had done before now. And while she was enjoying giving her pleasure, she wanted to have the dual feeling as well. It was only fair, after all, and so she grasped one of Caroline's hands in her own, lowering it across her body and in between her thighs. She released her grip when Caroline seemed to get the idea, finding Rebekah's clit, repeating the movements the original was performing on her.

Klaus watched through hooded eyes as the girl he loved and his sister brought each other pleasure, even as he continued to raise and lower Caroline unto his length. And he watched with barely concealed desire and Stefan nibbled on Rebekah's ear. Finally, the combined pressure of feeling and watching became too much and he pulled out of Caroline completely, flipping her onto her back and thrusting into her with one mighty stroke. He pumped in and out of her quickly, his fangs finally dropping as he neared release, and Caroline's lowered in response, a small smile on her lips as she tugged him closer, biting into the vein in his neck, and he returned the favor the taste of the other's blood in their mouth sending them both crashing down.

When Klaus had pulled Caroline away, Stefan retained his position, finding that he enjoyed watching Klaus fuck Caroline, even as he continued to slam up into Rebekah, her back arching against his chest, until finally he lowered onto the bed on her stomach, and he continued pumping into her furiously, barely even surprised when she grabbed his wrist and bit into it, sucking harshly on the vein there, and he moved the hair from her neck, kissing the skin briefly before sinking his teeth in. Soon they followed Klaus and Caroline in finding ecstasy, the world crashing around them, and Stefan collapsed against her back, both of their breathing hard and sharp.

Stefan rolled off of her, pulling her against his side as their breathing returned to normal. He wasn't expecting though a calloused hand, a hand he remembered from that night so long ago, to grasp his chin, pulling his face toward Klaus, not giving him a moment to think before his lips were pressed against his, though he responded quickly enough, pushing back, wondering at how male lips could feel so different and yet so similar to female ones. And when Klaus pulled away, both of them breathless once more, he offered Stefan a smile. "I told you we should do that again sometime."

**A/N: So, what do you think?**


End file.
